


Who Wants Chowder?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Comedy, Contests, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: What starts out as a challenge to see who can go the longest without throwing up ends horribly...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Based on Family Guy. Don't read if you haven't seen the original clip or are under 17 years of age.

(At Gumball's house. Mario, Gumball, SpongeBob and Lumpy are in the living room, each holding a bottle of ipecac.)

Lumpy: All right, you guys, I've got eight crates of ipecac all on my tab. Now whoever goes the longest without puking gets the last piece of pie in the fridge.

(They each drink their bottle of ipecac.)

Lumpy: Okay, here we go.

(Beat.)

Lumpy: How's everybody doing?

Mario: Good. Good so far.

Lumpy: All right, all right.

SpongeBob: Nothing yet.

Lumpy: Cool, cool. You know, I don't know if you guys had any of that pie already, but that is, uh... that is some tasty stuff that's from the bake sale that Nicole--

(He suddenly throws up.)

SpongeBob: Ooh, one down! I know somebody who won't be having any--

(He suddenly throws up.)

Gumball: I'm starting to feel funny...

Mario: Well, I feel fine. I guess I'm gonna-- 

(He suddenly throws up as well.)

Gumball: Oh, boy! That means I win! I get to eat-- 

(He suddenly throws up. Cut to SpongeBob, who throws up again.)

SpongeBob: Oh... oh, God! Why didn't anybody tell me?

(He throws up again.)

Lumpy: Oh, my God! My insides are on fi-- 

(He throws up again.)

SpongeBob: No, please. No more, no more... 

(He throws up again.)

Gumball: Lumpy, I'm scared! 

(He throws up again.)

Mario: Get the phone, call 911-- 

(He throws up again.)

Lumpy: Nicole! Nicole! Nicole, get in here! 

(He throws up again.)

Mario: (panting) Okay... okay... I think it's all gone. I think it-- 

(He throws up again.)

SpongeBob: (on the verge of crying) I don't wanna, I don't wanna! 

(He throws up again.)

Mario: Lumpy, I need you to hold me!

(He throws up again. Lumpy then throws up on him, making him throw up again. Everyone starts groaning in pain and discomfort. Finally, Nicole, Gumball's mother, comes in.)

Nicole: Who wants chowder?

(The boys all throw up. Nicole becomes shocked and slowly backs away from the room.)


End file.
